A New Team
by Fallen Angel Akane
Summary: Team Len is faced with a new challenge! The mysterious Tean Jin has arrived on the scene. Who will win? And what is it that Ena is trying to tell Len?


We do not own any of the charactors of Shaman King, or Jin or Touya. we only own Ena.

"Next match of the Shaman Tournament; Team Len vs. Team Jin!" The referee's voice rang out over the crowd.

Len's eyes narrowed as he watched their opponents. Two of them had long, messy red hair and blue eyes. The boy was dressed in white pants with twin white straps that crossed over his bare, yet muscular chest. The girl was dressed in a long loose white tunic that fell to her knees, the right sleeve and shoulder were missing, and underneath she wore a pair of loose whit trousers that ended three inches or so above the ankle, a white cord was wrapped around her waist and served as a belt. The third member of the team was a good foot shorter than the other two. He had blue hair with three green spike-like bangs that hung down over one eye. He was dressed in white as well, a Greek styled tunic, with a blue one under it, and the sleeves were made of fishnet. He too was dressed in loose trousers. _These three are elemental fighters_ he thought to himself; _we had best watch them closely._

"Prepare to lose!" Trey told the members of Team Jin.

"Ach, ye best are perparin' yerselves!" the tall red headed boy said back with a wide smile and a heavy Irish accent.

"Begin!"

The girl reached behind her and took out a hand carved flute. Bringing it to her lips, she started to play. Len's team all braced themselves, ready for a draining feeling as power was sucked from them. But it never came. Instead, they felt a gentle breeze pick up, playing with their hair. But never the less, they did not drop their guard.

With a jolt, they saw that she had put away he flute, and she was smiling. "I hate to fight when both sides are so gloomy," she told them, "My name is Ena, and I will fight you." She pointed at Len.

Her twin grinned. "Ach, ye went and took the one I wanted ta fight." He said. He pointed at Trey. "Very well, I'll fight you."

The blue haired one rolled his eyes. "Then leopard boy is mine?"

Nodding, the teams squared off. Ena watched as Len spirit formed with his guardian. Raising his giant mace he said. "I hope you do not think that I will go easy on you because you are a girl."

"Not at all," Ena replied, "I chose you because you do not want to play." She ran at him, and swung out her right hand. A tunnel of air swirled around her fist. "Gale Hammer!" she shouted, and swung it down at the Chinese shaman. He dodged, and saw her foot swing out and catch him hard across the side of the head.

Stars exploded in front of his vision, and he felt himself start to tip over, but a hand caught his arm, holding him upright. "Can you still fight?" Ena's voice asked him.

The proud boy nodded and pushed away. Wielding his mace, he attacked her.

Some feet away, Trey was hard pressed in his own battle. The almost six foot boy was firing tornados from his fists, and kept throwing him across the arena. The tall redhead had had plenty of opportunities to finish him, but had instead helped him up, asked if he was alright, and if he wanted to continue. He seemed genuinely concerned about him.

Jako was having the most problems. His partner kept on freezing him to the floor. Then pelted him with bullets of ice; which he called, 'Shards of Winter'. The other fighter seemed to have no qualms about any damage he inflicted.

Finally, the leader of Team Jin held up his hand, and all his team members stopped fighting. Looking over at the referee he said. "Team Jin forfeits to Team Len." He glanced at Len as he spoke next. "Lest we'll be here all day."

Ena smiled at the tall boy, and helped Len to his feet. "Aye, my brother has a strange mind, but now I know what he doing."

Len looked at her, "What is he thinking? You could beat us at any time."

She nodded, and watched her brother help Trey to his feet as well. "Jin there has been trying to find the Light, and we tried in all sorts of tournaments, and we have always lost. But this time he saw, as I did, that you three fight for a cause stronger than our own." She looked at him. "You seek to aide others, while we seek to help ourselves. And that trait to want to help others, is what we find to be true."

As they left, Jin looked over at his blue haired team mate. "Touya, ye best free that poor leopard boy afore he goes and freezes ta death!"

Touya nodded, and unfroze the joker who had started to shiver.

As they walked off the floor, Len was thinking about what Ena had said, and he decided that he would fight even harder for his dreams.

A\N: what do you think, flames are cool


End file.
